


Just Once

by moranth



Category: Mass Effect 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moranth/pseuds/moranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a chance to blow off steam. Instead, it was a chance to find comfort in one another. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

"..Just once.. Just.." Shepard brought her hand to Garrus' face, letting it linger on his scar. She looked into his eyes, encouraging him to find his answer in hers. She could hear him swallow the lump in his throat as he leaned forward. She met him half way and they touched forehead-to-forehead and closed their eyes.

Garrus ran his hand up the length of Shepard's arm and paused.

"Forgive me if I'm… awkward. You're my first… non-turian encounter after all."

"So we get to lose our alien virginity to each other."

They both laughed; grateful for a break in the tension.

"It's OK. We'll take it slow."

They stood there, regarding each other anxiously for a while. They were like a pair of teenagers, but one of them would have to make the first move sooner or later.

"Five fingers, huh?" He took her hand in his three-fingered one and turned it over. He traced the lines in her palm, poring over the road map like veins.

Sure he'd worked with humans before, but this was his first time being so up close and personal with one; including the time he'd worked with Shepard. He was usually too busy fighting for his life for him to notice how soft they were... or how delicate.

"How's that working out for you?"

Shepard looked on as Garrus tried to memorize her palm print.

"We don't have to do anything today if you're not ready..." she said, wondering if he was stalling for time. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"Oh I do. I mean, I do want to." Garrus said, clearing a nervous creak out of his throat.

"I'm just not sure how to start."

"Then I'll go first."

Shepard slowly lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it into a corner, already forgotten.

"Your turn."

Garrus just stared, drinking her in.

This was really happening.

He shook himself from his daze. "You say something, Shepard?"

"Strip, soldier!" she commanded in a tone mocking the authority she usually showed in their day-to-day.

"Careful, Commander…" he warned, "I could get used to that."

Garrus removed his tunic, folded it neatly and placed in on a chair. Shepard marveled at how his metallic skin to glistened, reflecting different shades of silver in the low, blue light of the cabin. Garrus' torso was a multitude of plates covering his various muscle groups and connecting to a ridge along his stomach. She could see them rise and fall with each breath.

"I know I'm probably very different from what you're used to," Garrus said sheepishly, feeling self-conscious. Shepard stopped with him a finger against his mouth.

She pressed against his chest and could feel his heartbeat, almost the same rhythm as hers; just speeding up. Her hands glided up his body to caress his neck, and inspect that cuff like structure that encircled it in like a hood on a jacket.

"I've always wondered why turians wore such big collars. I thought it might have been a fashion statement." Her fingertips danced a long where the cuff met the rest of his torso and Garrus quivered.

He was doing some exploring of his own... or trying to. Every time he got close to feeling her skin he lost his nerve; too afraid he might hurt her without meaning to, but the way she was touching him was remedying that.

Did she know what she was doing to him? The feather-light, almost tortuous brush of her fingers across his skin sent darts of heat straight to his groin that wicked away his anxiety and intensified his need. But he told himself he'd take it slow. There was a lot to explore and he wanted to take as much time as he could so he could remember this, all of her. If only he could stop chickening out.

He bit the bullet and finally grasped contact with Shepard's bare shoulders. He gave them a tentative caress, half expecting her to protest, but Shepard didn't seem to mind. He ran his talons down her back, felt her muscles in her shoulders ripple beneath the taut smoothness of her skin. He brushed over the roundness of her hips, before working her pants down off them and cupping her rump. He massaged a handful of Shepard and thrilled in how she responded; making sounds he'd only heard a few times before, mostly when food was involved.

He got bold and gave her a little tap, watching as the flesh quivered and then settled back into place.

Shepard jumped.

She hadn't been expecting that. She looked up at him raising an eyebrow in shock.

"I, uh,  _read_  that some humans like that sort of thing."

Shepard shook her head. She didn't say anything as she stepped out of her pants.

He moved forward and pulled her back against him, his hands skimming down her front, feeling the brush of the coarse hair on her pelvis against his taloned fingers. He touched her belly, trying to resist the urge to lay her down and inspect her navel. He'd never seen one up close, but he would have to save a thorough study for next time, provided they came back from all of this alive and he didn't screw  _this_  time up too badly. His hands wandered further up her torso until he hit them: Breasts.

He'd indulged in a peek or two at some of the more exotic porn that found its way on the Extranet, but that didn't prepare him for the real thing.

He cupped a breast in each hand, feeling their weight. They were kind of heavy.

"How do you walk around with these things?" He mumbled to himself as he fondled the flesh, surprised by how much it gave. It wasn't anything like what he'd expected. He grazed a talon over a nipple experimentally, teasing it to a point.

Shepard chewed her bottom lip and whimpered, her body shuddering.

_I'm going to take that as a good reaction._

He bent down finally, snaking out a long, nubile tongue, tasting them. He licked each individual breast, paying particular attention to each hard nib. He traveled between her breasts, lapping up the fine sheen sweat that had started to cover her skin.

He silently patted himself on the back for having the presence of mind to down the pills Mordin had given him before hand. He would have hated to have to stop due to an allergic reaction or other such embarrassing thing.

While he busied himself, Shepard's hands continued their tour of his body. It was imposing, all hardened plates and muscle beneath. She hadn't really thought through how they would make this work, but she knew they'd find a way.

Her hands moved further down his torso; it was less armored than the rest of his body and felt like tough leather to the touch. When her hands made contact, his belly twitched; a purring growl escaped his throat that he didn't seem to notice, as he continued his examination of her breasts,

Finally, her fingers reached to the top of his pants and she dug her fingers into the waistband. She tugged and in one quick motion, Garrus' pants were down around his knees.

Garrus stood there, stark naked and quite shocked. He'd never been disrobed so fast or so… efficiently. It made him squirm to feel her eyes roving over his form. Suddenly he felt shy and yet he could feel his rod growing hard and trying to make an appearance. He reflexively threw his hands over his crotch.

Shepard tenderly moved them aside and swept her hands over his pelvis. The skin here was similar to that of his abdomen, and again his body twitched. She noted the slit right set between his hips and decided it looked as it needed more attention. She rubbed around the thin dent in his armor and felt it widen.

Since he had no notable outside wedding tackle, she knew it had to be internal, but it was just a matter of getting it to show itself.

As she continued her ministrations, she noted that Garrus' breath had hitched in his throat and she smirked. It seemed like she was doing something right. She pressed her whole palm against him and delighted in how his eyes closed and his body moved against her, until she felt something rubbing back.

Shepard looked down and saw that she had been answered by a thick, blue organ slowly unsheathing itself. She could see the heat coming off it as it uncoiled and came to rest on her thigh, leaving a wet trail. She could feel this new muscle throbbing and twitching as if it had a mind of its own.

Garrus was mortified.

This wasn't exactly how he had planned to introduce Shepard to Mr. Happy and had no idea of what he should do now. He could feel it moving against her, all soft skin and smooth sensations and bit down, trying to resist the urge to grind against her. It had been a while since his last encounter, and the whole experience was shaping up to be extremely titillating.

Shepard knelt in front of him, coming eye-to-eye with Big Blue. She traced her fingers along its length, looking at its multitude of veins covering its surface. She leaned back appraisingly as it responded to her manipulation.

She closed her hand around his cock and brought the blunted tip to her lips. She chanced a glance up at him before she slowly stuck out her tongue and licked it experimentally.

This was definitely something turian women never did. Sharp talons, beaks and soft, sensitive parts didn't exactly go together. He went weak in the knees as Shepard closed her mouth around him, gently stroking the underside of his member with her tongue, while her hands moved along his length. It was almost too much to fight as the urge to pump his hips towards her eager mouth. This was heaven, but he knew there was more, maybe better things awaiting them.

Garrus grabbed Shepard by the shoulders and brought her to her feet. She draped her arms around his neck as he lifted her clear of the floor. He balanced her in one arm while positioning her with the other; bracing her thighs atop his hips. She held on tightly, locking her legs around his waist.

He gripped her securely, maneuvering her into what he hoped was a workable position. It was getting harder and harder to recall what he'd learned from diagrams and videos and hoped he was aiming for the right entry. He rubbed the tip of his manhood along her slit; stopping at what he hoped was the correct spot. He readied himself and looked to Shepard.

She nodded.

He started off slow, easing in the first few, painstaking inches and paused waiting for both of them to adjust. He waited for both of them to adjust. He groaned with the effort it took to not buck forward and skewer her.

Shepard moaned. She could feel him twisting inside her, rubbing against all of her walls. Garrus was almost sure she was having an adverse reaction; her skin was getting warm and turning red! He started to pull back but Shepard wriggled in his arms, trying to coax more of his length inside her.

He didn't have to be told twice.

Garrus guided Shepard down, almost completely filling her. He buried his face in her neck and took a deep ragged breath.

He was in heaven. Her body, so close to him, was a mass of warmth and good smells. This beat checking calibrations night-after-night by leaps and bounds.

He could feel her gripping him, stretching to accommodate him.

Garrus started the rhythm; raising her up slow, then bringing her down harder than before, driving himself upward. Shepard tightening her grip around his neck, trying to stabilize herself.

She started rolling her hips forward to meet his thrust.

"Garrus…" she mewled. She felt a deep growl reverberate through his chest in response.

Garrus walked them over to the bed and managed to sit without disentangling them. Shepard immediately took over, leaning back away from Garrus for leverage. She could feel her excitement reaching its peak.

Garrus anchored Shepard to him, clasping her along her sides. His talons clenched and unclenched, scraping her skin as his tempo reached a frenzied pace.

Shepard cried out; she could feel her release crashing through her. She tensed, arching her body forward into Garrus.

He grunted, feeling her constricting around him, drawing him deeper; He was at his limit.

Garrus swore in what might not have been English and withdrew. He surrendered, sending a gush of thick, grey seed coating their collective lap. They both sat, savoring the afterglow of their climax. They simply watched each other as their breathing returned to normal. There was nothing they could say that hadn't already been said.

They could go through the Relay and no matter what happened… They'd have no regrets. And if they survived they'd find a way to make this work.


End file.
